


Meeting

by SkeletonHellflame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Fallen Angels, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Malakhim, Original Character(s), Seraphim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHellflame/pseuds/SkeletonHellflame
Summary: Harahel isn't sure they truly are the one he thinks they are and decides to arrange a meeting, hoping that they will show up.He is more surprised than he lets on when it turns out to be them, but what he then finds out horrifies him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated.

A man stood on the empty pier by the only portion of the railing still fully intact.  
The pier did not seem to have been used for many years, if not decades. It had deteriorated to such a degree it had began to be a danger to access, but that didn't faze the man. He remained where he was, waiting for someone or something.  
  
He clearly did not belong there, with his fancy black suit. However, his hair in dreadlocks and all of his scars were such a stark contrast to the suit that he wore.  
Just what had that man been through? Who was he?  
  
The way that he looked at the dark waters in front of him made it look as though he wanted to throw himself into its depths.  
To drown.  
To die.  
To cease to exist.  
  
  
“What is it that you want, Harahel?” he asked, his tone so calm that it was nearly devoid of all feelings. “And why meet here?”  
Another man had silently walked up to him, but there never seemed to have been any intention of attacking nor scaring the scarred man. It was as though Harahel had anticipated to be noticed, to be sensed.  
  
“I wanted to be sure that it truly was you... Puriel” Harahel replied as he stepped up to Puriel's right side. “I figured that this would be a suitable place, pretty much no one dares to come here. Apart from those daredevil kids with a death wish.”  
  
Puriel clearly seemed to fight a reflex, an instinct. He clenched his fist as though wanting to lash out against the other man.  
“Move to the other side, I prefer to see the one I speak to.”  
  
If Harahel had been surprised by this demand, he did not show it and instead complied. He moved so that he now stood on Puriel's left side and decided to lean onto the brittle railing. It creaked, but did not give out.  
“The Puriel I knew would never had decided to move amongst humans” he said after a moment of silence.  
  
“I didn't and I still wouldn't if I didn't have to.” The sudden anger in Puriel's otherwise so calm and emotionless tone made Harahel react.  
  
“On some mission for Elohim?” Harahel doubted it, it could be heard in his tone, but he had asked anyway.  
  
“No.”  
Puriel seemed reluctant to say more, something in his expression had changed. He looked... pained.  
  
Harahel straightened up, he now wore a shocked expression as though suddenly have come to a conclusion that he found hard to believe.  
“You've fallen...?” he finally asked carefully.  
  
Puriel didn't meet his eyes, instead he looked down and didn't respond.  
It was enough, Harahel could not only see it in his eyes but also in the way how Puriel's entire posture subtly changed. They were both fallen angels.  
Not only that, both had been high ranked prior to their fall. They were fallen Seraphim, the only two there were.  
Commonly lesser angels were the ones to fall, never Seraphim.  
  
Harahel bit his lip, before he decided to speak.  
“I never expected you, of all Seraphim, to fall and I can't help but wonder how or why.”  
  
Puriel remained silent long enough for Harahel to wonder if he would get an answer, when the scarred man leaned onto the railing with a sigh.  
  
"I committed a sin" he began, his tone once again emotionless. "Or what Elohim considers a sin. I did something that he ended up getting the blame for and he was less than pleased. He claimed that he wouldn't punish the one who did it if they came forward, but no one did." He paused momentarily.  
"All us Seraphim knew very well that he had no intention of letting the one who was guilty to get away with it unpunished."  
  
"It is ironic, considering all the shit Elohim has done and when he suddenly gets the blame for one thing he didn't do, he throws a hissy fit" Harahel muttered.  
  
"Indeed" Puriel nodded in agreement. "I had no intentions on revealing that it was I who had done it and I believed that I hadn't been seen.  
Oh, how wrong I was... Some forty years ago that fool of a Malakh called Shemael went to Cahethal and told everything they had seen. They had kept silent for hundreds of years and suddenly decided to tell everything."  
  
"And Cahethal immediately went to Elohim..." Harahel almost whispered.  
  
"That he did, and I was called to that sorry excuse of a King on supposedly a different matter" Puriel continued and, if possible, his tone grew even more devoid of emotions. "Arriving there, I knew immediately that there was something else entirely going on. Elohim isn't exactly known to be able to control his emotions and keep a calm exterior.  
All other Seraphim were there along with a few Powers and together they made sure I wouldn't be able to escape, blocking all exits."  
  
"And he exiled you, made you a fallen angel?"  
  
"Worse. Far worse. Merely throwing me out wasn't enough."  
  
Suddenly, all of Puriel's scars started to make sense and Harahel could not help but stare in absolute horror.  
He had realised what they meant and he could not even begin to imagine how Puriel had to feel.  
  
"He ruined my wings beyond healing. I tried to fight back, but it was futile. I am no match for Elohim..." His voice faded away.  
The look in his eyes was dead. It was as though he had experienced it all over again and what little will to live that he had seemed to have faded away.  
  
Once again the deep waters before them looked so tempting to disappear into. The idea of ceasing to exist wasn't so far fetched, yet he did not throw himself into it.  
  
Harahel had to rest his forehead against the palms of his hands. His mind having a hard time understanding what it had to feel like to lose absolutely everything. Most importantly, lose the ability to fly.  
Flying was like breathing for angels and other creatures possessing flight. Not being able to fly ever again was a thought far too abstract to even fully understand.  
  
He wanted to say something of comfort, anything, but he could not find anything suitable to say. In the end, he said nothing. He couldn't understand how it felt, he couldn't imagine it either and claiming either would be a filthy lie.  
  
  
The two men stood silently side-by-side for a long time, leaning against the brittle railing. Neither knowing what to say any further, neither seeming any more willing than the other to continue their conversation nor change the topic to something more pleasant.  
  
In the end, it was Puriel who broke the long silence as though there had been none at all.  
"It is unfortunately something I will have to learn to live with" he said, his tone lacking conviction.  
  
Harahel merely nodded in response.  
  
There the two remained for a longer while, staring out over the waters. Both deep in their own thoughts, for better or for worse.  
One not sure whether to start a new conversation on a new topic or not and the other did not want to further bother the other.  
  
  
  
A short sigh.  
"What do you call yourself by nowadays?"  
  
"Pentti Jokela."  
  
"Henri Niinimaa."


End file.
